


Back And Forth Like A Tidal Wave

by LadyNobleSong



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Adultery, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNobleSong/pseuds/LadyNobleSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their love was like the ocean; profound and capricious, dangerous yet unstoppable. </p><p>Inspired by the brilliant artwork 'Seasons of Love', by DeviantArt user AmiraElizabeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: As much as it saddens me, these characters aren't my property.
> 
> Hello, lovelies! 
> 
> This is my first ever foray in the Avatar/Legend of Korra territory, so please be indulgent with me?  
> This particular chapter was inspired by two prompts I received on tumblr:  
> @iwillbecomelaracroft: 'When Lin got injured by Su Yin, she went to see a healer: Katara, Tenzin's mother. First Encounter. Hurt/Comfort, Angst.'  
> @fullofwhoa: 'How about Lin venting & in need of comfort from Tenzin after the whole Su-being-arrested-and-then-sent-away thing?'
> 
> Reviews are to me what Jasmine Tea is to Uncle Iroh. ☼  
> Have a good read,  
> -Wil.

** Part I – Spring **

‘Mother, where are you? Father’s been searching everywhere for you, and-‘

‘Over here, sweetie,’ Katara’s hushed voice sounded from the other side of the house. ‘Tell your father I’m taking care of an old friend; I’ll be right over.’

His mother’s voice losing itself in the corridor, Tenzin trotted towards the guest bedroom, his brow furrowed. This room was usually unoccupied, and he didn’t recall anything about guests staying over.

As he was about to push the door open, Katara’s melodic voice was heard again. ‘Sweet-pea, would you please wait in the living room for me? Our guest is in dire need of some rest and quietness. I’ll be with you in a minute.’

‘I will, mother,’ Tenzin replied quietly, pivoting on his heels to leave. However, his growing curiosity for the mysterious person behind the wooden door got the best of him; with a light dash of air, he displaced the door from just an inch, and discreetly peeked inside.

Katara was bent over the large bed, which made it difficult for Tenzin to catch sight of the figure lying upon it. All he managed to see a glimpse of was a shiny black boot, similar to those from police squad uniforms.

As he tried to make out the stranger’s face, hidden behind his mother’s figure, he noticed a bluish halo along her arm, which he recognized instantly. Whoever the person on this bed happened to be, they were hurt, and his mother was in the midst of exercising her acclaimed talents at healing upon them.

Despite the lightness of his step, the wooden floor suddenly creaked under Tenzin, forcing him to brutally realise he was intruding on someone’s privacy. As quietly as he could, he slid the door shut, before tiptoeing back to the living room. Sitting by the table with his usual ceremony, Tenzin looked down at his joined hands, pensive, until Bumi and Kya both came barging in, arm in arm, utterly lost in another fit of giggles.

…

‘I asked her repeatedly, but she pointedly refused to tell me who’d injured her.

‘She’s her mother’s daughter, Katara. You won’t get through to her as easily as you usually do; she’s a proud little woman as they come.’

‘That she is,’ Katara replied with a half-smile.

‘Anyway, I had a message from Toph a short while ago; she’s on her way. I don’t think she’ll be long now.’

‘Good. It breaks my heart to leave this poor child all on her own. For all we know, she could be crying her heart out right now.’

Aang pressed an amused kiss to his wife’s cheekbone, running a lazy hand through her deep brown locks.

‘Sweetie, she’s a Beifong. I don’t think she could cry if she tried. You know, I even think Toph eventually ended up earthbending her own tearducts shut. ’

Katara let out a brief giggle, relaxing in Aang’s embrace, yet her eyes remained filled with worry. She turned to Tenzin.

‘Sweetie, since you’re done with desert, would you mind keeping Lin company for a while? That’d be very kind of you. She’s in the guest bedroom at the end of the corridor’

Nodding, Tenzin rose to his feet, wondering why their guest’s name sounded quite so familiar to him. The thought sent an unidentified shiver down his spine, which he couldn’t explain until he heard Kya’s mocking voice behind him.

‘Are you sure it’s wise to send Tenzin in, mother? Haven’t you already done enough healing for tonight?’

‘Kya, please, be quiet. Lin’s been severely injured today- she’s upset, and I’m sure some company would do her good. Besides,’ she chastised, ‘Bumi and yourself are far too boisterous to be of any help on that matter.’

Kya simply laughed, while Bumi, driven by his trademark enthusiasm, suggested to Aang that knitting Lin a cuddly sweater would probably do wonders to improve the overall situation.

Tenzin, as for him, had frozen halfway through the corridor, his mind suddenly putting the pieces together. Lin. _Lin Beifong._ His eyebrows knit together as he pressed worried fingers against his forehead. Of course her name sounded familiar, how could he ever have forgotten?

A couple years ago, back when he was still a toddler, Lin and her sister Su used to come around quite often, Chief Toph Beifong apparently being a close friend of his parents’. While Kya and Bumi had always seemed glad to associate with the Beifong siblings and their shenanigans, Tenzin had always maintained a respectful distance towards them.

If he was honest with himself, they had always scared him a little. Especially Lin.

However, on that fateful day when Tenzin had accidentally shoved Lin down from the rock she’d been climbing on, due to an ill-fated attempt at airbending, the girl had turned scarlet with anger and looked as if about to pounce on the young bender, all claws out.

Tenzin had remained utterly still, awaiting his imminent retribution, yet it had never come. Lin had just kept on glaring at him threateningly, unmoving. And, just as the young boy had thought himself safe, a boulder almost as large as his face had landed straight on his foot.

He had limped for an entire fortnight.

Apparently, it had been Lin’s first successful earthbending attempt, which was probably why Toph had chosen to congratulate her as soon she’d heard the news. Tenzin, however, had remained utterly terrified of the raven-haired earthbender, and had made a point of carefully avoiding her since.

Both families had grown distant since that day, mainly due to jobs and children, so Tenzin had never quite had a chance to patch things up with Lin. Until now.

…

He swallowed with difficulty, fidgeting from one foot to the other, before remembering his mother’s voice, urging him to go comfort the injured girl. After a deep breath, he gathered his wits and courage, entering the room with stride he hoped assured.

‘Who’s there?,’ Lin growled from the bed without even opening her eyelids. Her tone was just as threatening as he remembered, so Tenzin stood still, hoping that maybe he’d be able to sneak out of the room without her noticing.

Lin sighed loudly.

‘I know you’re in there, I can hear you breathing,’ she added in a weary tone, her arm flung over her eyes.

So, Lin had apparently also inherited her mother’s impeccable skill at detection. How lovely.

‘Um- hello,’ Tenzin muttered uncertainly. ‘Mother wanted me to check up on you. How are you feeling? Can I be of any help?’

At the sound of the airbender’s voice, Lin sat up in the bed, narrowing her eyes at Tenzin, who took a step back despite himself.

‘Your voice sounds familiar,’ Lin said to herself, raising one eyebrow. Only then did the boy notice the massive bandage she had upon the right side of her jaw. ‘Should I know you?’

Tenzin hesitated on whether or not to answer. However, he was cut short when Lin suddenly let out a sneer, a half-smile briefly stretching her lips, before wincing and rubbing her injured cheek gently.

‘Right, now I remember. You’re the airhead at whom I flung my first rock, aren’t you? Tenzin, was it?’

‘I- Well-’ Tenzin gave up, sighing. ‘Yes, that was me. You- you had a rather nice aim, back then.’

Lin remained silent for a couple seconds when Tenzin cursed himself for even thinking of engaging banter with her, before letting out a muffled giggle. The boy smiled back despite himself.

‘I did, didn’t I?’ The earthbender unceremoniously dropped back against the pillows. ‘I’m sorry about that day, by the way. I had a bit of a temper, back then.’

‘Not a problem,’ Tenzin replied quietly, letting out a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding since he’d entered the room. ‘So, um- what happened to you, exactly?’

‘None of your business,’ Lin replied abruptly, shifting away from Tenzin until her back was facing him. Second passed, both teenagers remaining utterly silent.

‘I- I’m sorry. It was inconsiderate of me to a-’

‘It’s my sister,’ Lin suddenly breathed out, cutting out Tenzin’s apology.

‘How do you mean?’

‘She- she’s always been- Oh, never mind.’

‘No, please go ahead. Whatever happened, it can’t be good for you to keep it in.’

As Tenzin came to sit by the side of Lin’s bed, cross-legged, she sat back up, rubbing her eyes for a moment, before propping her chin against her knees.

‘Why do you even care?’ she asked quietly, staring at a distant spot on the wall facing her.

‘I just do,’ Tenzin answered, surprising himself at the unexpected truthfulness of his answer. ‘So, what about your sister? Did you get these trying to protect her?’ he took a wild guess, pointing at the bandage on her cheek.

Lin let out a sharp, cruel laugh.

‘Now that would just be the dream, wouldn’t it?’

‘What do you-’

‘She’s the reason why I got these, alright,’ Lin continued, sounding more and more irate after every word. ‘But that’s because she’s the one who injured me.’

Tenzin’s jaw dropped slightly agape, but before he could say anything, Lin was already going on.

‘See, that- that little brat of a Su Yin thought it would be terribly amusing to join a gang, apparently. And not just any gang, mind you; the Terra triad, no less.’

            Fuming, Lin suddenly sprang up from the bed and began pacing the room. Tenzin made a half-hearted attempt to grab her wrist, for he knew it was probably not best for the young woman to already be back on her feet. However, a single glare from the young woman was enough to convince him not to interfere.

‘Doesn’t she realise the shame she brings upon our entire family? On our mother’s career, on mine? Now I know mother’s never going to report her, because somehow Su always gets her way. She’s family, so she thinks she’s untouchable.’

            Tenzin noticed tears of anger had started to form on the corner of Lin’s eyes. They were wiped away with a careless sleeve soon enough, but the boy felt his chest constrict with empathy nonetheless. He wanted to reach out for her, but his feet seemed rooted to the floor.

            ‘Well, she better not come near me anytime soon, or I’ll show her just how very untouchable she is.’

            Lin’s voice cracked, ending on a sob she attempted to disguise as a simple hiccup, but Tenzin knew better.

‘Lin, I- I’m really sorry. This sounds awful.’

‘Well, guess what? It is. Now my own mother won’t even look me in the eye, and I’m probably never going to see my sister again. Not to mention I got ridiculed in front of my entire team, and these,’ she ripped the bandage off her cheek in a fit of anger, revealing two long, swollen scars, ‘are here to make sure I never forget.’

            Dropping against the side of the bed, Lin buried her face in the crook of her arms, her back shaken by tears she would hide at all costs. Driven by a gust of bravery, Tenzin reached a timid hand to the young girl’s shoulder, squeezing gently.

‘Now listen,’ he said, ‘I’m not saying I understand the intricate workings of your family, but I don’t see why your mother would have any reason to be mad at you. She’s probably just feeling a little overwhelmed by what happened.’

‘I know that! And she has every right to be. One of her own daughters is a criminal in the making, and the other one’s a fool, not to mention incapable of defending herself.’

            Tenzin gave Lin’s shoulder another, firmer squeeze.

‘That’s not true, Lin. The only reason you got injured is because you were upset at having to arrest your own sister. Are you even sure Su Yin did this to you on purpose,’ he questioned timidly, pointing at her cheek.

‘I- I’m not sure. She kept saying it was an accident…’

‘See? Not to mention I recall clearly you having rather excellent earthbending skills. My foot remembers.’

            Lin gave him a brief, strangled laugh through her tears, and Tenzin suddenly found himself fighting the urge to reach for her dark, tousled hair.

            Suddenly, both teenagers noticed the increasing volume of chattering coming from the living room.

‘That must be mother,’ Lin said, straightening up before using her sleeve to wipe the remaining tears away. Readjusting her uniform, she turned towards Tenzin with a half-hearted smile.

‘Thanks, airhead. I should have guessed those oversized ears of yours would make you a good listener.’

            Tenzin blushed, suddenly overly aware of his every facial feature. He was about to respond when Lin suddenly stumbled forward, dropping a feather-like kiss against his bony cheekbone. Tenzin blinked, flabbergasted at the unexpected display of affection.

            When he finally regained his composure, Lin was already halfway through the corridor. Tenzin caught up with her, grabbing her wrist just before she entered the living room.

‘Lin,’ he said, ‘I’ve got something for you. Hold your hand out.’

            The young woman eyed him suspiciously, but complied nonetheless. Her brow furrowed in confusion when the airbender dropped a striped pebble into her open palm.

‘You’re giving me… a pebble?’ she asked incredulously.

‘I got it when father and I visited Air Temple Island,’ Tenzin explained. When Lin looked just as lost as she had been before, Tenzin continued, suddenly nervous. ‘Next time Su does something crazy, just aim for the feet.’

            Lin’s green eyes widened even more if possible.

‘You- You’re actually encouraging me to attack my own sister? I thought you Air Nomads were against violence?’

‘Oh, well, I-’

            All of a sudden, Lin burst into laughter, punching Tenzin rather hard in the shoulder. ‘Relax, airhead, I’m just teasing. I actually quite like the idea; thanks.’

            Rubbing his tender arm, Tenzin watched Lin disappear behind her mother in the dark of the night. Behind him, his mother was talking to Aang, a mischievous smile upon her face.

‘I can’t believe Toph still calls you Twinkletoes, after all these years.’

‘It’s not like I’m encouraging her, Katara. You know Toph, she’s unstoppable.’

            Aang’s eyes then came to rest upon his son’s figure, and, noticing he was still holding his arm, he asked with a wide smile.

‘Did Lin just punch you in the shoulder, by any chance?’

            The young boy nodded, contemplating his feet.

‘Then you must have done something right,’ he added, before gently kissing the top of Katara’s head.


	2. Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I still own nothing.
> 
> Hello, angels!  
> First of all, thank you all for reading this silly little story. Your feedback means a lot to me, and I'm glad you seemed to have enjoyed it so far. 
> 
> So, this chapter was inspired by the two following prompts:  
> @easybakemeth: 'Can you write a Linzin fic' based off Teenager in Love by Neon Trees? If not then one where Tenzin tries sneaking Lin into the house but Bumi and Kya catch them. '  
> @historysquib: 'Something with young Lin and Tenzin! Like, when they realized that they liked each other.'
> 
> Leave a review and get your own Sky Bison! I mean- a virtual cookie.  
> Have a nice read,  
> -Wil.

** Part II – Summer **

            How could he possibly wait until the next morning?

            Tenzin kept on shifting and fidgeting under the thin bedspread, incapable of letting sleep overcome him. For what seemed to be the millionth time, he checked the content of his nightstand, as if he feared the sudden and unexplained disappearance of his belongings. He barely felt reassured at the sight of two packages tucked safely inside.

Propping himself up against the pillow, he gazed at the ceiling, pensive. His newly acquired tattoos still shot disagreeable waves of heat throughout his limbs, and he feared his heart may never slow down again.

Unsure of what to do, he distracted himself by making diverse trinkets fly around the room. Before her, he would never have been one to even consider sneaking out in the middle of the night. But she’d come into his life, and turned everything on its head. And now, there he was, utterly awake and still indecisive.

All of a sudden, Tenzin couldn’t take it anymore. In a flash, he wrapped himself in his robes, tucking away the two small packages beneath the thick fabric. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed his glider, opened the window with much care, and disappeared into the night.

…

‘Is that…?’

Snorting at the sight in front of her, Kya hurriedly shut her own window, before tiptoeing up to Bumi’s bedroom, on the other side of the corridor. Sneaking inside without a sound, she found her brother deeply asleep already, snoring happily.

‘Bu, wake up,’ she teased, nicely at first. When he still wouldn’t budge, barely even acknowledging his sister’s presence with a grunt, she opened the small flask she carried on herself at all times, before unceremoniously splashing the sleeper in the face.

‘Hey, what was that for!’ Bumi whined, startled, as Kya pocketed the flask again. ‘It’s the middle of the night, Kikki. I hope you have a good excu-’

‘I think Guru-Goody-Goody may just have sneaked out on us,’ she interrupted, a smile on her face. Bumi didn’t look quite so convinced.

‘Tenzin? No, he’d never do such a thing. He’s much too serious to ever consider trivial matters such a ‘fun’,’ Bumi replied in a sleepy voice, doing quotation marks in the air with his fingers.

‘You don’t believe me, do you?’ Kya asked, her hands on her hips. ‘Alright then. Give me a second, I’ll be right back. And don’t fall back to sleep!’ she warned, before hurrying back outside the room.

‘Sure, sure,’ Bumi answered, already falling back against his pillows with a grunt of delight. Unfortunately for him, he was startled awake again only moments later, when Kya chose to simply sit on his leg.

‘Kya, for goodness’ sake, drop it already! Just go back to sleep...’

            Kya shot him a smug smile before explaining.

‘I was right! His bed’s empty, and the glider’s gone, too! I told you, Bumi, he’s sneaked out!’

            Bumi finally looked a little more awake, but he still eyed Kya rather suspiciously.

‘I can’t believe it. He’s lecturing us about spending nights out every time he gets a chance, and now he’s going over the wall without even letting us know? What’s gotten into him?’

‘Bumi dear, I think the real question is _who_.’

           The young man stood utterly silent for a moment, before turning to his sister with a crooked smile. Kya, delighted to realise she’d finally manage to catch her brother’s attention, propped herself against his shoulder, giggling.

‘Kya, you can’t possibly be insinuating what I think you are- it’s Tenzin we’re talking about!’

‘I’m just saying,’ Kya defended herself with a smile, ‘that he has been spending an awful lot of time with Lin lately.’

‘My, my,’ Bumi replied in faux shock, ‘someone’s gotten naughty, it seems!’

            Kya remained silent for a moment, before pounding her fists against Bumi’s arm, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

‘Shall we go spy on him, Bumi? What do you say?’

‘If he’s off to Republic City, that’s quite a journey we’re talking about, I’m afraid.’

‘He’s taken his glider, Bu. That means we can borrow Oogi.’

‘I thought you didn’t like flying?’

‘I’ll make an exception this time, just for Tenzin.’

            Bumi laughed.

‘Sounds good, then! Let me just grab a robe, and then off we go!’

            A couple minutes later, the young sky bison was disappearing into the night, headed to the Beifong residence in the midst of Republic City, two exhilarated teenagers clinging to his back with fervor.

…

            Tenzin had arrived in front of the Beifong residence, glider still in hand, and now that his impulse was over, he realised he had no idea how to get to Lin without waking the whole household. Chief Beifong was especially dangerous, since she could sense a fly land a mile away from her. Hopefully though, she would be been sleeping by now.

            Tenzin walked around the corner of the house, trying to locate Lin’s window. When he did, he picked up a few rocks from the floor. He felt overly ridiculous and cliché, hearing the small rocks bounce against the glass of Lin’s window; but he’d come a long way to see her tonight, he couldn’t just leave without having at least talked to her.

            As he bent down to pick up more gravel, Tenzin suddenly the quiet creak of a hinge, before feeling a metal wire wrap tightly around his wrist, almost cutting through the skin. He winced.

‘What do even think you’re doing?’ Lin’s voice came from inside the bedroom. Suddenly her face appeared, and Tenzin couldn’t help but notice how very lovely she looked, illuminated by the moonlight’s glow. He swallowed.

‘Lin, it’s me!’

‘I can see that, idiot,’ she answered, albeit a little bit softer. ‘I’m just wondering why you’re throwing rocks at my window in the very middle of the night.’

‘I need to give you something,’ he replied, suddenly very much unsure he should have gone through with this plan at all.

            Lin sighed deeply, lifting a large block of earth up to her window stand, allowing Tenzin to enter. He couldn’t quite make out the inside of her room, but Tenzin did notice she’d kept a painting of Su Yin on her nightstand, right next to the one that showed a much younger Lin lovingly clutching to her mother. He smiled gently before looking up at his friend, his cheeks tingling with heat.

‘And this couldn’t wait until morning because…?’ Lin asked, her arms crossed over her chest, raising one eyebrow at the airbender. Suddenly, her eyes narrowed, and she took a step closer to Tenzin, until her figure came to rest dangerously close to his, allowing him to bask in her proximity.

‘Tenzin, when did you get your tattoos?’ Lin suddenly whispered excitingly, ghosting over the large, bluish arrow upon the airbender’s forehead. ‘It was about time you did, too; you’re the best airbender I’ve ever been given to meet,’ she added cheekily, punching his shoulder as she did.

Tenzin laughed softly.

‘I don’t have much competition in that area, I’m afraid,’ he replied with his trademark seriousness, while Lin kept on running the tip of her warm fingers over Tenzin’s still tender tattoos.

Attempting to ignore the shiver slowly running down his spine as well as the knot within his stomach, Tenzin watched as Lin spoke low, apparently unable to take her eyes off the newly appeared markings.

‘Did it hurt, when you got them?’

            He considered lying for a moment, then decided for the truth.

‘Quite a bit. It’s still sensitive now, actually.’

‘Oh, I’m sorry,’ Lin replied, quickly retracting her touch, much to Tenzin’s displeasure. ‘You should have said.’

‘It- It’s alright, Lin.’

            The two teenagers faced one another in silence, shuffling awkwardly from one foot to the other, until Lin got bored of waiting, and decided to confront Tenzin.

‘So, what was so urgent you had to barge in so late at night, airhead? It’s not like you.’

‘I, um-’

‘Just spit it out already!’

‘I- Forget it, it’s silly.’

‘Tenzin, now that I’m up and awake, don’t you dare even think I’m going to let you leave without a decent explanation.’

‘Fine! I wanted to be the first one to wish you happy birthday, are you happy now?’

           Lin’s mouth fell agape, and she gazed at Tenzin insistently, hands on her hips, before speaking.

‘You remembered?’

‘Of course I did! You’re my best friend, how could I not?’

‘That’s… very sweet of you, Tenzin. Really.’

           She went to punch his arm again, then remembered his earlier comment about his recent tattoos, and decided for an awkward squeeze of his hand instead. Tenzin cleared his throat, giggling nervously, before continuing.

‘I got you something, too.’

‘You really didn’t have to-’

‘Hush! It makes me happy, so will you stop complaining already?,’ Tenzin replied, invigorated by the rare look of sheer pleasure displayed on his friend’s face. Lin, surprised to hear Tenzin tease back for once, looked up at him for a second –it was incredible, she thought, how tall he’d gotten in just a couple years- before grinning at him.

‘Fine,’ she said, ‘you win. For once.’

          At this very moment, Tenzin proceeded to produce a bottle of sparkly wine out of the many layers of his robe, looking extremely pleased with himself.

‘Ta-Dah!’

‘Now where did you get that?’ Lin squealed, delighted.

‘Father’s special reserve. I’m sure he won’t mind,’ he quickly added after a glimpse of Lin’s disapproving look, ‘he said we were saving those for a special occasion.’

‘It’s just my birthday, idiot,’

‘Still, seems pretty special to me,’ he replied sweetly, causing Lin to blush, which in itself, was a sight to behold.

‘I didn’t bring glasses, so if you could-’

‘I’m always one step ahead of you, airhead,’ said Lin, pointing two small earth glasses than had somehow materialized on a shelf while Tenzin was looking away.

            As Lin grabbed them, Tenzin reached out for her hand, pulling her towards the window.

‘I thought it could be nice to sneak outside for a little while. The night’s quite lovely and I figured-’

‘Sure, that sounds… nice.’

…

            The bottle of sparkly wine was already half empty by the time Tenzin gathered the courage to pull out the second gift from under the lapels of his robe.

‘I got you something else, too’, he murmured barely audibly, pushing the small wrapped gift towards her without daring to look his friend in the eye.

            Lin, who was beginning to feel ever so slightly invigorated by the alcohol running through her veins, cupped Tenzin’s cheek for a long moment before talking.

‘You shouldn’t have, really. Thank you so much.’

‘What- what are you waiting for,’ stammered the airbender in return, ‘open it!’

            As Lin complied, Tenzin suddenly felt the need to explain his gesture.

‘Father told me Uncle Sokka once got your mother one just like it,’ he explained, fervently gesturing towards the metal bracelet on display in Lin’s open palm. ‘I’m afraid this one’s not made of a comet, though. It’s just metal, but I figured, since you’re so talented a bender, it’d probably come in handy and-’

‘Tenzin, shut up,’ Lin replied, beaming in the moonlight. ‘I love it. It’s gorgeous.’

            Upon these words, she pressed a lingering kiss to the airbender’s cheekbone, flushing as she did. It felt as if Tenzin’s heart had decided to stop beating altogether, and he had to take a deep breathe to regain his focus.

            Whilst Lin fastened the bracelet around her wrist, the young man closed his eyes for a couple seconds, trying to calm his racing heart. In the gleam of the moonlit sky, Lin seemed even more stunning than usual, her hair still slightly tousled by the wind, dressed only with a tank top and black trousers. He swallowed; it was now or never: he would not get another chance anytime soon.

‘Lin, I- The bracelet’s not the only thing I planned on giving you. See, Lin, I- We’ve been friends for a while now, and I was thinking- I- I find myself having very strong feelings for you-’

            The last thing he heard was a sigh, before his ramblings were cut short by the delightful feeling of Lin’s lips pressing insistently against his own, just as demanding and passionate as Tenzin had hoped they would be. He returned the kiss with just as much urgency, his hands reaching for her hair on their own accord, his long fingers tangling themselves in the soft, dark locks.

            Lin clutched the lapels of his robe, pulling him closer into her embrace, gasping quietly when Tenzin’s tongue stroked her bottom lip daringly. Her lips parted to invite him in, deepening the kiss. Her fingertips were running over his muscular arms and shoulders, and Tenzin’s flesh tingled at the contact of Lin’s seemingly molten flesh.

            When they finally broke apart, they were both just as flushed and flustered as the other. However, Lin was the first to recover.

‘I was tired of watching you struggle,’ she joked, running her own fingers through her hair. ‘So I took the lead.’

            Tenzin didn’t reply, choosing instead to silence her with a peck on the lips.

‘I’ve wanted to do that for so long,’ he murmured.

‘As have I,’ Lin added, in a rare moment of vulnerability. Clasping his hand in hers, she looked deep within his pale blue eyes. ‘Thank you for tonight, Tenzin,’ she added. ‘No one had put that much effort into making me happy in a long while.’

‘Well, you better get used to it, since I’m not planning on stopping anytime soon,’ Tenzin answered, nudging Lin’s shoulder with his, their fingers still intertwined.

‘You’re awfully cute for a bald guy, did you know that?’ Lin purred in the crook of his shoulder.

She leaned down in the grass, silently gazing at the moon crescent, and he joined her moments after, basking in the warmth that seemed to irradiate from the girl’s body.

…

‘Shouldn’t we head back? It’s getting quite late.’

‘I don’t want to,’ Tenzin whined, clutching Lin’s arm with a faux desperate look on his face, causing the teenager to laugh.

‘Neither do I, but if mother happened to notice my missing, she’d probably set an entire squad at you. Perks of having the chief of the police for sole parent, I’m afraid.’

‘I’m sure we could even things out. After all, your mother is an old friend from my parents.’

‘And as sure as I am they would be thrilled to discover that their children are in love, I’m not sure I could deal with your siblings’ constant teasing.’

            Tenzin remained silent for a moment, before asking shyly.

‘Is that what we are?’

‘What do you mean?’

‘In love? I mean, I know I’ve been in love with you for years now, but you’ve never said-’

‘Oh, shut up, you moron,’ Lin interrupted, looking away from Tenzin as she spoke. ‘Do I really have to spell it all out for you? Okay then. I’m in love with you, you stupid airhead, are we clea-’

            She was cut off by Tenzin’s lips on hers once again; he was slow, purposeful, and yet driven by such urgency, Lin could feel the tension coiling and uncoiling within her bosom.

‘We should really head back now, shouldn’t we?’

‘I guess it would be for the best. We’ll see each other tomorrow anyway, won’t we?’

‘I wouldn’t miss it for the world,’ Tenzin replied, kissing the earthbender’s forehead longingly.

            A few minutes later, Lin was safely back inside her bedroom, while Tenzin was tiptoeing away from the Beifongs’ residence as quietly as he could. Yet, he’d barely reached the corner of the house, when he froze at the sight of Kya and Bumi, dark circles under their eyes, standing on either side of his glider.

‘Funny how the tables have turned, Zin. Weren’t you the one always telling us off about sneaking out at night? Well, isn’t this a surprise,’ Kya said slowly, enjoying every word.

‘Can you please keep this a secret, guys? Bumi, I covered for you so many times, you won’t tell father I spent the night out, will you?’

‘Fine,’ Bumi said –upon these words, Kya violently elbowed him in the stomach- ‘but there’s a condition.’

            Tenzin furrowed his brow.

‘What is it?’

‘Tell us exactly how the evening with officer Beifong went. Don’t spare us a detail,’ Bumi added, emphasizing Lin’s family name with his honeyed tone.

‘That’s none of your business!’

‘Oh, but he bites!’ Kya laughed. ‘Well, I’m afraid our duty would be to tell father what you did, Tenzin. I mean-’

‘Okay, fine! What do you want to know?’

            Bumi’s smile widened, but Kya spoke first.

‘Do you like, like her?’

            Tenzin nodded, desiring nothing more than for the floor to finally swallow him up. If only he’d been an earthbender…

‘Sounds like Zin’s finally in _love_ , Kikki! Look how fast he’s grown!’ Bumi mocked, wiping inexistent tears from his tired eyes.

‘Ignore him, Tenzin. More importantly, now, does she like you back?’

‘I- I think so?’

            Kya squealed, pulling her little brother into a hug, whilst Bumi attempted to pinch his cheek.

‘Oh, that’s wonderful news! Please, tell me you had the presence of mind to give her a kiss!’ Bumi roared, forcing Tenzin to pull him away further away from the residence. The last thing he needed was to wake everyone up in the middle of the night.

‘Shut up! And actually, she kissed me first.’

‘Why am I not surprised?’ Kya added with a sigh, beaming at Tenzin. ‘This girl has more guts than you’ll ever have, Zin, I’m afraid.’

            All of a sudden, two small rocks appeared out of thin air, knocking both Bumi and Kya in the forehead, whilst Lin’s sleep-deprived face appeared outside the window.

‘Would you please be nice enough to set up your gossip session anywhere else than just outside my window?’

‘Lin, always a pleasure,’ Bumi chanted, whilst Kya turned to Tenzin and winked at him.

‘Tenzin, it sounds like your girl’s angry at us.’

‘She’s not my girl-’ Tenzin attempted to defend himself, but Lin was, once again, quicker. Using her metal wires, she flicked both teenagers on the forehead.

‘Oi! I don’t care whether you’re my boyfriend’s siblings; I can take both of you with one hand tied behind my back.’

‘Oh, she has claws,’ Kya teased.

‘You’d never do that to us, we’re practically going to be family!’ Bumi declared dramatically, one hand upon his chest.

‘Try me, anytime. Remember my sister Su? Has anyone seen her around recently?’ Lin replied instantly. After a moment of silent, Lin gave Kya an emphatic wink, and the four teenagers laughed despite themselves.

‘Now off with all of you,’ Lin ordered, ‘or mother is going to come at you like a badger mole, and _then_ you’ll be sorry.’

‘She’s right, you know,’ Bumi said, ‘I’ve been told to fear the wrath of Chief Beifong many an occasion.’

‘Alright, alright’, we’re off! Loverboy here needs his beauty sleep anyway,’ Kya declared, pulling Bumi away by the sleeve of his jacket.

Tenzin didn’t even notice the joke, for he was far too occupied with blowing one last kiss towards Lin’s window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you still enjoyed this chapter! The next one should come around in two days' time.  
> Thanks a lot for reading, kisses from France,  
> -Wil
> 
> (Next chapter gets really angsty and sad, I'm sorry in advance.)


	3. Autumn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I still don't own Legend of Korra. 
> 
> Hello again, 
> 
> Here is the next chapter, a little earlier than usual. Here was my prompt:  
> @jazzymblover: 'Maybe a post-break up fanfic', or maybe a Lin POV and Tenzin POV that takes place right after Pema and Tenzin get married please?'
> 
> I don't want to play the pity card, but I had a couple terrible days, so reviews would be even more appreciated than usual.   
> Love,  
> -Wil.

** Part III – Autumn **

_He had never meant to let her go._

…

Lying awake as he attempted to distinguish darker patches on the ceiling despite the obvious lack of light within the room, Tenzin struggled to calm his upset mind. Deciding he wouldn’t be able to sleep anytime soon, he sat up in the bed, slowly uncoiling Pema’s arm from around his broad chest, as for not to disturb her sleep.

With a tender smile, he brushed a lock of hair away from her soft forehead, before ghosting a hand over the still small bump of the young woman’s belly. He would be a father soon, and no prospect whatsoever could have delighted him more. So why on earth did he still feel so utterly miserable?

Why would blurred memories of Lin still haunt his every dream and nightmare, months after their heart-wrenching separation?

Tenzin adored Pema, there was no doubt on that matter. She was kind, soft, compassionate, quirky, everything he’d hoped to find in a partner, and everything Lin had never been. She was attentive, she was witty, she wanted to raise a family of airbenders just as much as he did. There was no reason for this entire situation to feel so entirely wrong; and yet it did, day after day.

On the nights he felt especially guilt-ridden, Tenzin liked to reassure himself with the thought that he and Lin had been growing apart for quite some time before their split-up. In a desperate desire to fulfill her mother’s every wish, Lin had thrown herself into her job heart and soul, completely neglecting Tenzin’s needs and wishes for the future.

She kept on assessing she had no time for a family of her own, that her career would be the only thing to ever matter. She may still have loved him by the time he left, but he was pretty certain she didn’t like him anymore.

However, if Lin had played a role in the downfall of their relationship, so had he- an even greater one, possibly. Instead of confronting Lin about the growing issues in their relationship, he’d decided to play blind until it was entirely too late. They would always bicker about the increasing importance of the earthbender’s professional commitments, yet not once had he simply mentioned he missed and needed her more than air. Similarly, he’d always assume Lin would never want to bear children, but never had he either gathered the courage to ask her.

They would always quarrel about things and others, but never about what mattered most, and Tenzin believed it was, in the end, the real reason which had precipitated the end of their relationship: they both loved one another too deeply to risk unbalancing what they had so carefully created.

Then Pema had come along: she had been sweet, beautiful and ever so refreshing. She’d touched Tenzin’s heart with her assertive confession while providing him with the attention and straightforwardness he lacked from Lin. In a couple weeks, he had allowed her to capture a piece of his heart, and that had been enough to lead them all astray.

The first time he had mentioned her to Lin, the earthbender had snickered, mocking the woman’s youth as well as her feelings. Not once had she felt threatened, when all Tenzin desired from her had been a sign that she still cared whether or not he was hers alone.

He’d let his rational mind lead him after that, like a snake restlessly slithering in his soul, whispering that Pema was safe a choice, that she represented his only hope for a family, as well as for the survival of airbenders as a nation. He’d let his duty to his father rule over his own heart, and after a few weeks only, he’d managed to convince himself he could no longer live with Lin, for he’d unexpectedly fallen for the young brunette.

The separation had been violent, cruel, irrevocable. Tenzin had let himself be carried away by anger so powerful that by the time Lin had slammed the door at his face, he thought he despised her as much as she probably despised him. At that moment, he was convinced he had taken the right decision.

Now his doubts were growing by the minute. Despite his enormous amount of affection for Pema, he couldn’t stop missing Lin every second of every day. He tried to convey her image at night, to let his mind paint back cherished memories, now lost to him forever. He could feel her slipping away from him, however he attempted to bring her back to life, and that thought terrified him utterly.

Yet he knew it was too late. Pema now wore a silver ring matching his, and their first child would be born in a few months’ time. Tenzin knew he could never hurt such a kind soul this way, nor did he ever want to. So he would bite his lips at night, trying to ignore every inch of his body screaming at him that he would never, ever stop loving the woman he’d taken for granted, the same one he’d cowardly abandoned the very first time things had gotten tough.

His blue eyes sometimes stung, and he would wipe the tears away quickly, refusing himself even the possibility of regret. He adored Pema, and she loved him deeply. They would be happy. They would make do. It had to be enough.

…

She had refused to show weakness. She had refused to even care. His words had rung and rung within her ears, sounding hollow, meaningless. She hadn’t shed a single tear before the door had slammed shut before Tenzin.

Lin had taken several hours to encompass the scene that had just taken place. The initial shock had made her mind numb, and she barely remembered what had been said and done. Only when she had come back to her senses, had she measured how horribly it would hurt.

Pacing throughout her apartment for hours, she’d considered every single possibility, only to decide that Tenzin would certainly be back in a few days’ time; she knew he couldn’t seriously have fallen for the child. It was only meant to spite her; he would come back to her, in the end. Everything would be just as it should.

When she noticed he had taken Oogi’s whistle from the nightstand it belonged to, however, Lin finally realised he would not.

She fell to her knees, and for the first time in decades, allowed herself to fully feel the pain she’d always tried to bury deep within her bosom.

            …

Lin hadn’t realised she was crying until she’d wrecked almost the entirety of Air Temple Island. She couldn’t see straight anymore, and instead let herself be guided solely by the sound of boulders crashing against stone walls, and rocks colliding into one another with fierceness. She basked in the feeling of dust and destruction wrapping tighter and tighter around her.

            It had taken almost all of Toph’s efforts to tame her oldest daughter back to reason. She who had always been the quiet and reasonable one was transformed: Toph could feel her tousled hair sprinkled with dust, her humid cheeks swollen from too many tears. She could feel her shaking in her embrace, while endless flows of her tears were drenching Toph’s uniform little by little.

            Utterly distraught by such a scene, Toph’s heart had ached for her daughter as much as Lin’s had done for Tenzin.

            At the price of many efforts, Toph had managed to convince Lin that reducing Air Temple Island to ruins was not a viable mean of draining her anger and grief away; instead, she had not been able to resist suggesting the idea of offering Pema an unexpected tour of Republic City’s renowned jails. Lin had laughed through her tears, and her mother had had the distinct impression that her words had not fallen on deaf ears. She’d held her daughter tighter.

…

            In a few weeks only, Lin had made a point of honour at getting rid of everything she owned that reminded her of Tenzin in any way. She had burnt the letters and torn the pictures, given away the jewels and ornaments. The only trinket she had been unable to part with, despite her good will, was the metal bracelet he had given her on her birthday. Lin kept on telling herself the only purpose of keeping it was because it had proven useful in the past, but she knew, in her heart of hearts, that it was not quite the real reason.

            In that very moment, however, she was glad to still have it in her possession, for toying with the bracelet seemed to be the only thing allowing Lin to live through the ordeal that was assisting to Tenzin’s wedding. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, clenching her fingers around the rim of the bracelet until she felt the metal painfully dig within her skin.

            As she forced herself to look up, Lin caught sight of Bumi, standing opposite to his sister Kya, positively beaming with happiness. When he met her gaze, though, he had the decency to flash her a sincere apologetic look. She nodded back at him, finding it impossible to find the strength to remain mad at him any longer.

            What had happened had been entirely Tenzin’s fault –and hers, probably to a greater extent than she would ever admit- but Kya and Bumi had been nothing but kind and compassionate about the entire situation. The waterbender had even been sweet enough to provide Lin with company and attention when she needed it most, and for that, the latter would forever be grateful to first.

            When the solemn music began echoing throughout the temple, Lin, despite her efforts, found herself unable to remain within the same room as Tenzin and Pema any longer. As discreetly as she could, she sneaked out, hoping she would at least make it to the door before collapsing.

            She was surprised to find herself promptly gathered in her mother’s strong arms as she did.

‘Hey,’ Toph whispered softly, running tender hands through her daughter’s hair, ‘it’ll be okay, my little rock. You’re stronger than this, I know it.’

            Silently pressing her forehead against her mother’s breast, Lin allowed herself to feel vulnerable for a couple seconds, before swiftly pushing herself off Toph’s embrace, smiling at her as she did.

‘It’s alright, mother,’ she replied in a voice she wished could have sounded more honest. ‘I must admit I even feel quite sorry for little Pema. She is going to have to live with that imbecile for the rest of her life.’

            Despite Lin’s efforts, her voice cracked upon the last few words, and Toph embraced her again. This time, Lin felt her hands grasp her mother’s uniform on their own accord, and she sniffled rather pitifully, refusing to look up from Toph’s shoulder. She could not face this on her own, the pain was far too bitter and biting.

‘Let it all out, baby,’ Toph cooed, rubbing soothing circles upon her daughter’s back. ‘It’s the best there is to do. Trust me, I know exactly how you feel.’

            Lin remained silent for a few seconds, clutching her mother tightly.

‘Does it ever get better?’

‘You’ll feel the ache less vividly as time goes by, but I’m afraid the sting remains, firefly.’

‘How do you bear it, mother?’

‘We learn to cope. What else can we do?’

            Lin remained in Toph’s arms for long minutes, allowing herself one last moment of weakness before stepping back inside the temple.

‘Do you want to know what the funny part is?’ she asked quietly, giving a brief, hollow laugh. ‘For a moment, I truly believed I wouldn’t care.’

            Toph gave her a sad, lopsided smile.

‘We always do. And yet we both kept these,’ she added, pulling the sleeve of her uniform up to reveal a bracelet almost identical to the one dangling around Lin’s wrist, only made of a darker stone.

‘I’m sorry,’ Lin simply answered, squeezing her mother’s hand.

‘Don’t be,’ Toph replied, squeezing back. ‘It brings back good memories.’

            Together, mother and daughter clinging to one another, they stepped back inside the temple.

…

            For a second during the ceremony, Tenzin’s eyes left Pema’s to run briefly over the gathering of friends and family on display before him. When he accidentally locked eyes with Lin, who was eyeing the altar from across the room, he felt as if his heart had decided to stop permanently. He looked right through the sparkly green of her eyes, and the terrible ache he felt spreading through his bosom on what should have been the happiest day of his life, made him bitterly aware of two facts.

            Firstly, his heart would ever belong to one woman; secondly, it wasn’t the one holding his hand at the altar.

…

            On the opposite side of the room, Lin Beifong clutched her mother’s hand tighter, hoping no one would see the single tear running along her scarred cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was Chapter 3! I know it was a sad one, but I'll hopefully make up for it with the next chapters!   
> (You may even get some interesting scenes, if you know what I mean.)  
> Thanks a lot for reading, I love you all!  
> -Wil


	4. Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I still don't own this lovely show.
> 
> Hello darlings,
> 
> Here is the penultimate chapter, a few days late. Hopefully, the fact that it's a much longer piece will make up for it!  
> My prompts were: 
> 
> @cassandra1447: 'Lin, Tenzin, and home repair (of whatever variety, or remodelling maybe.)'  
> [I may not have done a very good job with this one, but it was quite hard to fit within the rest of my story; I did my best!]  
> @miss3y: 'I love the idea of Lin getting hurt on duty after the breakup, & Tenzin struggling with whether or not to come (and/or coming!)'
> 
> Reviews are as precious to me as honour is to Zuko! Thank you.  
> Love,  
> -Wil.

** Part IV - Winter **

            Fifteen years had passed.

            The days were Tenzin used to lie awake by Pema’s side, fading memories of Lin overflowing in his mind, were over for good. With the passing of time, he had grown to care very deeply for the Air Acolyte, and now, he could no longer picture a life without her by his side. Besides, their ties had grown even tighter with the birth of every child. Jinora, Ikki and Meelo were all slowly turning into wonderful individuals, and he was persuaded little Rohan would soon follow his siblings’ path. Although the task was exhausting at best, Tenzin had found himself reveling more than ever in fatherhood; his children remained his strongest beacon even in the darkest of days.

Besides, with three growing airbenders along with a possible fourth, it seemed that Tenzin was more than ever on his way to fulfill his father’s dying wish to help restore the former glory of the airbending nation. He’d devoted his entire life to the maintaining of Avatar Aang’s legacy, both towards Air Temple Island and Republic City, and although in his most selfish days, he sometimes felt he may have missed a destiny of his own, he believed more than ever in the importance of his duty to the world, whether chosen or thrust upon him.

However if Tenzin, then, truly believed he had his own life under control, Avatar Korra’s hectic arrival to Republic City had most definitely decided to prove him wrong.

…

            Training Korra to the delicate art of mastering airbending was, at its core, a very demanding challenge. The young woman was stubborn, impatient, and probably one of the less spiritual people he’d ever been given to meet. Yet he knew that, deep down, Korra also held kindness, dedication, bravery, and power beyond what she would ever imagine. He was immensely fond of the young woman, despite the fact that she drove him to the edge every single time he attempted to train her. In a way, she reminded him a lot of what Lin had been in her youth.

            Lin was another problem altogether. During the decades they had spent apart, Chief Beifong and Tenzin had found themselves naturally falling into a pattern that seemed to suit them both. As the respective positions in the workings of Republic City forced them to rub shoulders every so often, they seemed to have come to a silent agreement to ignore their mutual past, as well as any feeling of resentment, bitterness or regret they may still have been holding close.

            Lin would always be abrasive and sharp when addressing him, but Tenzin knew he could trust her to always be honest, not to mention extraordinarily devoted to any task she was assigned. Tenzin, as for him, would be courteous, charming, patient and compromising with the Chief of police. Their silent arrangement had proven efficient many times in the past, and as long as both parties chose to honour it, Tenzin would have no reason to worry about working with Lin. Their common past was, after all, in the past.

            Since Korra had arrived, however, everything had changed. He had rapidly feared that Lin’s exasperation with the young bender had been, partially at least, directed towards him. He couldn’t help but feel unbearable guilt at that thought, not only towards Korra but also towards Lin, and the probably unbearable pain his actions had caused her in the past. Who could forget the state Air Temple Island had been in after Lin had exerted her wrath upon it?

            Besides, since the young woman had figured out the former relation that had intertwined both adults’ lives in the past, it seemed that Lin and him had been forced to work alongside one another more often than not. Not that Tenzin minded much, actually. If one thing, fighting Amon and the Equalist party alongside his former lover seemed to have erased the remaining traces bitterness on Lin’s part. She was still as opinionated and sharp-tongued as ever towards him, but her actions, on the other hand, had been nothing but caring and selfless.

She seemed utterly dedicated to the protection and safety of his entire family, shielding them from any possible harm, without any attempt to intrude within his family dynamics either. The children all adored her, and even Pema, who had kept holding a little grudge towards Lin since her brief visit of Republic City’s prison, had been won over and couldn’t stop praising the older woman’s recent actions, as well as her unwavering support.

Consequently, Lin’s usually shadow-like presence in Tenzin’s life had grown increasingly starker in a couple weeks, and Tenzin wasn’t sure if the feelings her company stirred within his bosom were for the best. Old memories he’d thought buried forever were slowly resurfacing, reminding the councilman just of the many reasons why he’d loved Lin as deeply as he had.

No matter how hard he strived to ignore it, something within him had begun unraveling, and the mere thought of what may happen utterly terrified him.  

…

            She had leapt off Oogi.

            One minute she was there, sat by his side among his loved ones, safe; the other, she was shooting through the air towards the enemy dirigibles, out of reach and almost out of sight. Tenzin’s irrepressible scream lost itself in the wind when he encompassed the meaning of the metalbender’s gesture. It was a sacrifice.

            She was giving her own life up for his sake, for the safety of Pema and their children without asking for anything in return. It was an act of uttermost abnegation, from a woman who had every right to feel nothing but resentment and bitterness towards him.

            Tenzin suddenly felt his chest tighten with terror, and his knuckles grew white from squeezing Oogi’s reins too tightly. Meelo’s words seemed to be nothing but a distant echo he could barely hear through the increasing roar of his own blood pulsating through his temples.

            For a second, he wanted to go after her, and for another second, he almost did. But then his eyes met Pema’s green ones, then moved down to the small frame of his son Rohan wrapped into a bundle of orange covers, and he knew his place was by their side. If he chose to leave now, then Lin’s sacrifice would have been pointless; he was the only one who could make sure to lead the Sky bison to safety, and at that moment, nothing else mattered.

            ‘Yes. She is,’ he answered in a mutter in response to Meelo’s words that his mind had somehow managed to register. He watched as the airships’ courses began to alter, their altitude dropping more and more every second. He squeezed his eyes shut for a second, refusing to even think about what might happen. Lin’s fate was in her own hands now, and there was nothing more he could do about this.

            With great efforts, Tenzin finally detached his gaze from the dirigible, and pulled Oogi’s reins a little to the side. He knew he would return to Republic City as soon as humanly possible, not only to assist Avatar Korra, but above all to retrieve Lin from Amon’s claws; he just hoped he wouldn’t be too late.

            It couldn’t end like this. It _wouldn’t_ end like this. There were still so many words left unsaid between the two of them.

…

            Tenzin was tossing and turning in the bed, his entire body feverish, agitated. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t seem to erase the images of Lin leaping off Oogi from his mind. Now, in the sheer middle of the night, they were growing distorted, nightmarish even. A million times he fell asleep, and a million times he saw Lin losing her bending to Amon, or being tortured by his men relentlessly, to the brink of death.

            Suddenly, Pema jerked to his side, before turning towards his side of the bed, looking up at him with exhausted eyes.

‘Tenzin, what is it? Is something wrong with Rohan?’

            Tenderly, Tenzin ran his long fingers through his wife’s tangled locks, attempting to reassure her as well as he could.

‘No, sweetheart. Rohan is alright, do not worry. He’s safe and sound, all tucked in in his crib.’

‘What’s on your mind, then? Your sleep sounded… quite agitated. Are you alright?’

            Tenzin replied with a half-hearted smile, squeezing Pema’s hand.

‘It’s because of her, isn’t it?’ Pema asked after a moment, when Tenzin remained silent. ‘You’re worried about her?’

‘Wouldn’t you be?’ Tenzin replied before he could stop himself. ‘She could very well be dead already!’

‘Of course I am,’ Pema muttered back, sincere. ‘I can’t stop thinking about what she did for us- to protect us- and I wish I could return the favour.’

‘I just- I can’t seem to stop seeing it, whenever I close my eyes.’

‘I know, Tenzin. But Lin’s made of nothing but strength and bravery- I want to keep hoping she will remain safe and sound.’

‘You’re right,’ Tenzin answered after a pause. ‘The only thing we can do now is hope, anyway.’

‘Yes. Don’t ever lose hope, Tenzin,’ Pema added, squeezing her husband’s wrists lightly. Suddenly, she bit her lip, as if she were considering something. After a lingering silence, she spoke again.

‘Do you want to go back for her?’

‘I’m sorry?’ Tenzin asked, his eyes widening.

‘I said, do you want to go back to Republic City to make sure of Chief Beifong’s safety?’

‘I can’t leave you on your own with the kids,’ Tenzin replied hastily. Pema didn’t fail to notice how quickly he had been to dodge the question.

‘We will be fine, Tenzin. We’re much safer here than we ever were back at the Air Temple. And your siblings are going to be here soon enough; I’m sure they won’t mind helping out with the children.’

            Sitting up in silence, Tenzin turned towards his wife slightly.

‘Why are you doing this, Pema? Do you honestly want me to go?’

‘I don’t think the decision is mine to take, Tenzin. I just don’t like seeing you in such a state. Lin has always been a very important part of your life, and I’m aware of that. Besides, I’m worried too. She saved us all.’

‘Are you sure you could handle caring for Rohan-’

‘Tenzin, sweetheart, please. If you want to go, just do. The only thing I ask of you is that you get back as soon as possible. We’ll miss you.’

            The surprising resolve in Pema’s voice was enough to convince Tenzin that going after Lin was the right thing to do. Pressing a soft kiss to his wife’s cheekbone, he leaned back down in the bed, noticeably calmer.

‘I’ll leave first thing in the morning,’ he muttered, watching Pema struggle against sleep. ‘And I promise you I will be back as soon as possible; you won’t even notice I left.’

‘It’s alright, my dear. Right now, Lin needs you more than I do. And I understand why you would worry about her. I do, too.’

‘Thank you, Pema. Your understanding means a lot to me, I hope you know that.’

            Upon these words, he pressed a soft kiss to Pema’s hair, before squeezing her hand tightly.

‘Don’t mention it,’ she replied a little sadly. ‘I know how much Lin still means to you- and I suppose I’m the reason why you never got some proper closure, so it’s the least I can do.’

‘What are you saying, Pema?’ Tenzin answered quietly, raising his eyebrows at his wife. ‘Lin and I is history. I thought you knew that by now. I just want to check up on her, it doesn’t mean anything. Believe me.’

‘Of course I know that,’ Pema replied, wrapping her own arms around herself. ‘I shouldn’t have phrased it this way.’ She paused for a few seconds. ‘Now, we really should go back to sleep, Tenzin. The night will be short.’

‘Yes- I’m sorry. Goodnight, darling.’ He pecked her lips briefly, before she leaned back down, turning away until her back faced him.

‘Pema?’ Tenzin asked when she wouldn’t reply. ‘Thank you, again. This truly means a lot.’

‘I know. Now you must sleep, sweetheart.’

When Tenzin finally laid back down, Pema was still facing away from him. He briefly wondered whether something he had done or said could have upset her. However, before long, his thoughts flew back to the missing earthbender, and he tried to keep the threatening blurred images overwhelming his nightmares at bay.

He would get to Lin on the next day, and he would find her in time. He had to.

He had already fallen back into a restless sleep when Pema shifted back towards him, running lazy fingers over his bald head. Had he been awake, he would have noticed her eyes had begun to glisten with the ghost of tears.

‘Just be careful,’ she muttered, nuzzling against his chest and pulling him all against her. ‘Or I’m scared your attempts to get closure with Lin may turn into something else entirely.’

            Her words lost themselves in the sheets, and he never saw her tears before they faded into the fabric of the pillow.

…

            Lin wasn’t conscious when Tenzin got to her apartment, back in Republic City. Some of her closest friends had been taking turns at her side for the last few days –Tenzin was actually pleasantly surprised to discover Kya had been one of these very people- keeping a constant watch on her, but nothing had happened yet.

            The only things that Tenzin knew for sure were that Lin had been greatly injured, yet she was still breathing. Even unconscious, she remained a fighter at heart: all specialists were positive that, despite the seriousness of her state, she would eventually recover.

The one thing Lin still probably ignored was that she had lost her bending completely, due to Amon’s unspeakably cruel actions. Tenzin fully measured just how devastating the news would probably be to the woman in the bed: Lin’s entire life had been defined by her bending abilities; somehow, it was as if she’d been suddenly deprived of a limb.

Tenzin deeply feared what Lin might do upon learning of such terrible news, which is why the airbender firmly refused to leave her side when the night came, no matter how tired he felt. Sprawled on a chair by the right side of Lin’s bed, he was struggling to stay awake, the woman’s hand firmly wrapped in his.

Her fingers, although cold, were not quite lifeless yet, and Tenzin was clinging to them with his entire being, refusing to let her slip away from him ever again. He would never let her go.

Hours passed. All of a sudden, whilst Tenzin had begun to mumble aloud lyrics of an old nursery rhyme Bumi had once taught him, in order to keep himself awake, he felt a brief twitch within the palm of his hand. One second later, Lin’s fingers were wrapping tightly around his, almost painfully so. Her eyes were still shut, and she was wincing in pain every so often, her entire figure jerking in the bed.

However, crushing the airbender’s hand seemed to have a soothing effect on the woman, so Tenzin gladly relinquished his hand to hers, choosing instead to marvel at the sight of their intertwined fingers. Just like old times.

He only allowed himself to drift to sleep once he managed to make out the feeling of Lin’s pulse beneath her skin.

…

‘What on earth is doing all this racket?’

            Clutching her ribs with one hand and pulling her tangled hair away from her face with the other, Lin limped up to her living room, following the incongruous sounds coming from further within her apartment.

            She should probably have been worried, but she was injured and her head was pounding already, so she decided to give the intruder the benefit of the doubt.

‘What the Flameo is going on here?’ she grunted, rubbing her eyelids as she stepped into the living room. Upon these words, a very bewildered Tenzin pivoted towards her, an indescribable look plastered upon his face.

            One second later, he had leapt by Lin’s side, wrapping a steady arm around her shoulders to help her stand upright.

‘Lin, what on earth are you doing up?,’ he cried, alarmed. Lin shook him off promptly, stepping away from him.

‘I’m fine, I don’t need your help.’ She took a deep, ragged breath. ‘Now, Councilman Tenzin, will you please do me the honours of explaining exactly what you think you are doing here?’

‘Well, I-’ Tenzin began, as hesitant as he used to always be with her, especially when she played tough with him. Despite her efforts, Lin felt her anger melt down a little. ‘Lin, do you know exactly what happened to you?’ he added in a low voice, staring down at the floor.

‘I know Amon took my bending away, Tenzin, if that’s what worries you so much.’

‘You do?’

‘Of course. It feels like half my essence has been sucked away from me. I can’t feel anything, just- emptiness.’

           Once again, Tenzin took a tentative step towards her, reaching out for her shoulder yet settling on awkwardly patting her elbow instead.

‘Lin, I’m so sorry-’

‘Cut the garbage, Tenzin. I should consider myself lucky, shouldn’t I? I’m still alive, and that’s what matters.’

            Her voice was raspier than usual, and from the way her brow furrowed as she uttered those words, Tenzin knew she was hurt much deeper than she would allow herself to let on.

‘What are you doing here, anyway? I told you not to turn back for me. Don’t you have a wife and children?’

‘They’re safe, Lin. Thanks to you.’

‘Good. Still, you shouldn’t be here, anyway. I’m sure Pema wouldn’t appreciate knowing you came to visit me today. Didn’t she just have your child, for Spirit’s sake?’

            Tenzin grabbed both of Lin’s wrists gently, keeping her for continuing to circle him threateningly, as she always did when she was angry. Indeed, she couldn’t keep herself from limping when she walked, and he was worried she would pace herself to a malaise.

‘Lin, listen to me. Pema knows I’m here. Actually, she encouraged me to come to you.’

            Lin scoffed, raising a single eyebrow. From the way she glared at him silently, Tenzin realised he had just aggravated the situation.

‘She did, didn’t she just. Well, that’s extremely nice of you both, but I don’t need you to babysit me. I don’t need anyone here; I don’t _want_ anyone here. So be on your way, Councilman.’

‘Lin, please be reasonable! You’ve just been injured badly, you can’t handle this entire situation by yourself, it’ll only make things worse!’

‘Tenzin, how can I put this so you understand me: I don’t need anyone to help me; I can carry my own weight- always have. And I certainly don’t need _you_. Now go back to your family, they’re the ones you should be around right now.’

‘Lin, I understand that you would still be angry at me after all those years, but don’t you think-’

‘No, Tenzin, you’re not listening,’ Lin replied in a suddenly defeated tone, ‘It’s not about you. I just know you shouldn’t be there; you don’t belong here anymore. Now go, I’ll be just fine.’

            Overtaken with sudden stubbornness, Tenzin crossed his arms tightly, planting his heels in the ground in front of Lin, refusing to move.

‘I’m not going anywhere, Lin. You’re injured and you need someone to watch over you, you’re just too proud to admit it.’

            Mirroring his stance, Lin took a step closer to him, refusing to back down. However, as she did, her head suddenly began to spin, and she stumbled back ungraciously until her back collided into the nearby wall. She groaned, clutching her chest and bending down slightly in order to breathe with more ease.

            Pain was shooting from her ribs and spreading throughout the entire body, forcing her to clench her teeth not to wince audibly. Tenzin, however, knew the woman too well to be fooled; in an instant he was by her side, securing her stance by wrapping a steady arm around her waist, using the other to flung Lin’s over his broad shoulders.

            She wanted to protest, and almost attempted to shake him off her again. However, she was finding it harder and harder to stand up on her own, and the once familiar feeling of Tenzin’s arms around her was, even though she would never admit it out loud, comforting. Giving in, she leaned against the airbender, letting him guide her back towards the bedroom.

‘You’re quite persistent for an airhead, did you know that?’

            Tenzin froze for a second at the use of the nickname he hadn’t heard in decades. Before he quite realised it himself, he pulled Lin a little bit closer against him.

‘And you’re still as stubborn as you were all these years ago,’ he joked quietly, helping her to slowly sit back upon her bed. For a second, he thought he had heard her snicker.

‘I guess the years didn’t- didn’t really change us, did they?’ Lin said lightly, before stopping for a breath mid-sentence, clutching the left side of her chest.

‘Easy now, Lin. Why don’t you just sit back and rest for a while? I’m not going anywhere.’

‘Tenzin, for the millionth time, I’m fine.’

‘Oh for Spirits’ sake, would you listen to me just this once, Lin?’ Tenzin replied, suddenly angry. Surprised at the airbender’s unexpected outburst, Lin chose to sit back against the pillow as ordered, although she still glared at Tenzin threateningly, narrowing her eyes at him.

‘Fine. Are you satisfied now?’

‘Very much.’

‘You still didn’t answer my question, you know?’ Lin then asked, out of the blue, feeling an uncomfortable silence about to settle around them.

‘What question?’

‘What even was all that babel, earlier on?’

            Tenzin suddenly looked very bothered.

‘I didn’t wake you up, did I?

            Lin rolled her eyes at him.

‘Just answer the question, Tenzin.’

‘Let’s say I was, um- sort of redecorating?’

‘Redecorating? My place? What the flameo is that even supposed to mean?’ Lin barked, her eyes shooting daggers at him.

‘Fine, fine! I figured, due to your recent- loss,’ Tenzin began under his breath, toying with his own fingers not to look Lin in the eye, ‘your apartment may be in need of some- adjustments. Because of all the metal, that is.’

            Upon these words, Lin let herself fall flat against the pillows, pressing her hands against her forehead.

‘I hadn’t thought of that yet,’ she said in a sigh, after a few moments.

‘Well, um. There really is nothing to worry about: I just moved furniture around a bit so it’d be more- functional, and removed pieces of metal here and there, too; nothing drastic.’

When Lin didn’t answer, he continued.

‘I also took the liberty of getting you some clothes for whenever you feel well enough. I figured your uniform would not be best.’

‘That’s very considerate of you, Councilman,’ Lin replied with surprising distance. ‘Thank you.’

            Not quite sure how he should take this sudden change of tone, Tenzin quickly brought up another subject.

‘Would you like something to eat, Lin?’

            This time, the chief of police had to repress a smile.

‘Don’t tell me you cooked too!’

‘Don’t expect anything too fancy. It’s just rice.’

‘Sounds perfect. And, Tenzin? Thank you. I know I may not always show it, but this means a lot.’

‘Don’t mention it,’ Tenzin replied, before disappearing into the corridor. Once he was out of sight, Lin sighed. What on earth had she gotten herself into, allowing Tenzin to keep her company?

She had to pull herself together.

…

            Three days had passed.

Lin’s state was improving day after day and, although she was still greatly weakened, she had almost regained complete control over her body. As for the tragic loss of her bending, she attempted to hide how broken it had left her, but Tenzin knew better. Bending had been Lin’s everything for so long; it would take weeks, months maybe, before she would be able to truly grieve.

Despite the initially electric tension between the two adults, they seemed to have quickly settled back into once familiar dynamics. They both seemed to revel in one another’s company, although there were entirely too proud and to ever say it. They only ever expressed their mutual fondness through little nothings, small gestures, sweet words. It was a game far too dangerous to push any further.

One night, though, everything changed.

Tenzin had been asleep for a few hours already, when he suddenly woke up with a start. It took him a couple minutes to realise that it had all been a cruel nightmare; Lin was safe and sound in the adjacent room, she wasn’t stuck under ice back in the North Pole. All was well.

Pressing his bald head against the wall, Tenzin remained utterly still, attempting some breathing exercises to calm his racing heart. When he did, he realised the soft hum he had barely noticed after waking up was actually coming from Lin’s room, and sounded distinctively like muffled sobs.

Covering himself with a formerly discarded robe, Tenzin almost ran up to Lin’s door, before knocking gently.

‘Leave me alone,’ Lin’s raspy, broken voice said throughout the door. ‘I’m alright.’

‘You’re obviously not,’ Tenzin replied. ‘And to be frank with you, neither am I. Now can I come in?’

‘Fine,’ Lin’s voice eventually responded.

Lin was sat up on her bed, knees tucked under her chin, and she had wrapped her own arms around her chest, in a meek attempt to provide herself with comfort.

‘Are you alright?’ Tenzin asked gently, before gesturing towards the empty side of the bed. ‘May I?’

‘Oh, just sit down already, will you?’

‘Lin, are you alright?’

‘Do I look alright to you, airhead?’ Lin answered sharply, turning tear-filled eyes towards the airbender. Her hair was slightly messed up, and she was shivering, despite the warmth of the air in the room.

‘Okay, that was a stupid question.’ He cleared his throat and tried again. ‘What happened?’

‘It’s just- since Amon took my bending away, I feel… so empty. Like something major inside me got broken. And it feels cold, especially at night.’

            Lin let a couple anger-filled tears roll upon her cheeks, and Tenzin swallowed hard. He hadn’t seen her cry since the incident with Su Yin, decades ago. She hadn’t even shed a tear when they had split up. He felt utterly helpless, and in an unexpected fit of boldness, he suddenly looked straight at Lin and spoke.

‘Would you like me to hold you tonight?’

            Lin laughed sharply at Tenzin’s suggestion.

‘As I said before, I don’t need a babysitter, Tenzin.’

‘I know that. However, I think _I_ do.’

            Lin stared at him for endless, silent seconds, as if she half expected the suggestion to be a complete joke. It wasn’t.

‘Tenzin, this would be highly inappropriate.’

‘I know. I just- I need to know you’re alive. Especially tonight.’

            Without another word, Lin dropped back down against the mattress, turning away from Tenzin’s side, and hid her face under her arm. However, just as the airbender was about to rise and leave, defeated, he felt a hand wrap firmly around his wrist, keeping him down.

‘You’re still just as insufferable as you were when I first met you,’ Lin grumbled, pulling his arm towards her and wrapping it around as chastely as possible around her fabric-covered waist. ‘Goodnight.’

‘Goodnight, Lin,’ Tenzin answered with a half-smile, tightening his arms around the woman ever so slightly.

…

            It didn’t take them long to start gravitating towards one another.

Half asleep, Lin turned around in Tenzin’s embrace, pulling him closer until she could rest her forehead against the airbender’s shoulder. When her chapped lips came to brush against his chest, Tenzin’s hand traveled just a touch lower, his fingers splayed against her hip, digging in slightly.

A second later, he felt Lin’s nails against the skin of his stomach, sending a spike of molten energy throughout his every nerve. His free hand traveled up to Lin’s hair almost on its own accord, tangling within the locks he’d missed so desperately. He breathed her scent in, eyes shut, and for a second he was a lifetime away, and she was all that mattered.

Their lips met shortly after, in a desperate and somewhat sloppy fashion, drawing lazy moans from the both of them. They moved slowly, discovering each other anew, moving together with just as much urgency as restraint. The sensation was odd and enchanting, the perfect combination of memories and novelty; they deepened the kiss in silence, clinging to one another tightly, feverishly.

Their mutual awareness of the situation they were in kept them both silent, the only sound between them being the friction of their burning skins, the strokes of hands and those of lips. They were drowning in one another, in this second first love they had once again gotten caught in. Although they had done this before, it felt entirely different this time; sadder, slower, and somehow truer. They were both entranced.

Even afterwards, they refused to let go of one another until the wee hours of the morning. It seemed every last kiss would never be the last, until the moment Tenzin muttered a few, barely audible words in Lin’s ear, which broke the spell.

She slipped away from his embrace almost instantly, turning away from him and forcing herself to fall asleep as rapidly as possible. However, when the airbender reached for her hand below the covers, she didn’t have the strength to pull back.

…

‘You need to go home, Tenzin. This instant.’

‘So, you refuse to even acknowledge what happened between us? Didn’t it mean anything to you?’

‘What happened happened,’ Lin replied sharply. ‘No need to dwell on it. It was wrong. We just let ourselves be carried away. It won’t happen again. _Ever._ ’

‘It didn’t change anything for you, then, did it?’ Tenzin asked sadly, as he moved towards the door.

‘It gave us the closure we always lacked, I suppose,’ Lin answered, the abrasiveness of her tone melting away as she watched him leave.

            Tenzin’s shoulders slumped in defeat, and he gave up, regretfully stepping away from her.

‘Goodbye, Lin. Take care of yourself.’

‘You too, Councilman.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eep, we're almost at the end of this story now; just a very short epilogue left!  
> (And I promise I do have a happy ending in store for you all.)  
> Thanks a lot for reading, you're the bees' knees!  
> -Wil


	5. Equinox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly.
> 
> Hello lovelies, 
> 
> So, I had no specific prompt for this small snippet. Part 4 was initially supposed to be the last, but the final episodes of Book 3 made me reconsider. So here, have a teeny-tiny epilogue, because I couldn't bear to leave these two without at least an hopeful ending.  
> (And sorry for the wait, too! Life's been busy lately.)
> 
> Reviews are still very dear to me!  
> Love,  
> -Wil.

** Epilogue - Solstice **

           Lin was the last person to visit Tenzin after his fateful encounter with the Red Lotus.

            He had started to believe that she would never come, and when the door finally revealed the metalbender’s figure, he’d almost lost all hope.

‘Lin,’ he breathed out with difficulty. ‘You came.’

‘Of course I did, old friend.’

            Tenzin smiled, weakly attempting to sit up. As he did, he noticed Lin was at a loss for words. Her fist was pressed tightly against her lips, and tears were slipping from her watery eyes to her chin restlessly, leaving glistening streaks upon her skin.

‘Lin, don’t. I’m fine now. I’m safe.’

‘I almost lost you,’ the earthbender confessed in a rare moment of utter honesty. ‘Again.’

‘You won’t get rid of me that easily, Beifong,’ Tenzin teased softly.

            Lin shot him a teary smile, before gently cupping both his cheeks in her cool hands. A second later, her lips were crashing upon his urgently, pulling him into a searing kiss that conveyed all of Lin’s pent up passion and worry. He responded almost instantly, roughly deepening the kiss and taking her by surprise.

            Handfuls of fabric were grasped desperately whilst soft moans lost themselves between their lips, as they both refused to let go. When Lin eventually pulled away –after peppering chaste kisses upon Tenzin’s lips for long minutes- she was no longer crying. Instead, she looked straight into the man’s blue eyes.

‘Don’t ever give me such a scare again.’

‘I’ll try not to,’ Tenzin answered sadly after yet another peck.

‘You better,’ Lin teased back, yet Tenzin could tell she was still half-serious.

‘Tenzin?’ Lin asked tentatively, shortly after.

‘Yes, dear?’

‘Remember those words you whispered in my ear that one night?’

            Tenzin suddenly froze, forgetting to even breathe. He had never thought she had heard him in the first place, even less that she had remembered.

‘I- I feel the same way. I didn’t want to admit it back then, but almost losing you again made me realise I can’t keep lying to myself any longer. Or to you, for that matter. I-’ she began, but her voice cracked, tears welling up in her eyes again.

‘Shh, Lin, it’s okay. I know. I do, too. I don’t think I ever truly stopped.’

            They kissed again, slower this time, pouring almost two decades of repressed feelings into their embrace. They moved together like one, even after so many years apart.

‘What now?’ Lin asked timidly, refusing to look Tenzin in the eye. ‘Is this the end?’

‘No, Lin, it’s not.’ Tenzin answered straightforwardly. ‘I was enough of a fool to let you slip away once; I won’t ever repeat that mistake,’ he added, clutching both her hands in his larger ones. ‘I don't know yet how this will work; I just know I can’t ever lose you again.’

‘You won’t,’ Lin promised, linking her slim fingers with his. ‘Because this time, I won’t ever let go.’

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I really hope you all enjoyed this little story.  
> I'm now working on a different piece for Linzin Week, but it won't be ready for another while- as I said, I'm really occupied lately. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I love each and everyone of you! ♥  
> Take care,  
> -Wil

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's it with Chapter 1, I really hope you enjoyed it! ♥ Chapter 2 should be published in roughly two days.  
> (To people whose prompts are still awaiting, they will be treated in the chapters to come.)  
> Thanks a lot for reading, you're all wonderful people.  
> -Wil


End file.
